


1-900-HOOKUPS

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: COVID-19 can fuck off, Dirty Talk, F/M, NSFW, Phone Sex, fantasties, maturbation, sex hotline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: The pandemic isolation made you lonely and desperate for physical affection. Late one night you try something you’ve never done before - call a sex hotline.
Relationships: jensen x reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	1-900-HOOKUPS

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @spnkinkbingo Square Filled: Sex Hotline and BTZ Bingo, Square filled: Late Night Call
> 
> This wasn't planned and I'm not sure I should allow it but enjoy!

The stay at home isolation had been rough. For a million reasons. But especially your drop in sexual activity with anyone other than yourself. No bars to go out to, so no hot strangers to pick up. No guy from high school to call after you got home alone, despondent and horny. No dating, online or organically. Sure, you had your toys and porn and enough lingerie to make face masks for a small army. But it had been almost five months since the world shut down and you were desperate. So one lonely Saturday night you did something you’d never done before. As the night ticked into morning, you dialed the number you’d found online. 

“Hello.” The automated voice on the line startled you, causing you to almost drop the phone. “Please stay on the line and one of our customer service representatives will be with you shortly.” 

You scoffed at the moderately cheap porno music that replaced the voice. As the seconds wore -on, you felt even more foolish. You lowered the phone from your ear and as you were about to press the red button, a voice came over the line. 

“Hello?”

“Ummm hello?” You waited to see if it was an actual human. 

“Hey there, who’s this?” a deep voice asked. 

“Umm…” You looked around your bedroom rabidly. You knew no one could see you behind closed doors but why did it feel like everyone could! “This is uhh...Star. Ship.” 

The voice on the other end chuckled but in kind of an affectionate way, almost like he was flirting. “You really wanna stick with that, Ms. Starship?” 

“No. I’m…” Across the room were the two dozen rainbow roses your best friend had sent you. “Rose. My name is Rose.” 

“Now that I’ll believe a little more,” the guy soothed. You could understand why he’d be good at his job, his voice was low and rich with a slight accent you couldn’t pinpoint. “You ever call here before?” 

“No.” You shook your head even though you couldn’t see him. “Never.”

“Alright. Well, I’m Dean. We can chat or I can set you up with one of my female colleagues. Just need to have you enter in your credit card info.” 

“No, you’re good, I mean...I’d like to try with you.” 

He chuckled again. “Okay, follow the prompts, Rose sweetheart.” 

You felt a rush of excitement but then an automated voice was requesting your payment information. As soon as you entered your credit card number you waited anxiously. No getting out of this now. Might as well consider it experimentation, something crazy you did once. Not like anything else was going on in your life anymore. 

“Alright, Rose. Thanks for taking care of that.” You could hear him take a deep breath in and then out. 

“What now?” you blurted out. 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. What’re you into?” 

Your heart was racing and again you considered hanging up. This was too weird. “Ummmm…”

“You know what? We don’t have to talk dirty right away if you don’t want to. I mean, that’s my job. But I’ve talked to a lot of people that are just lonely.” 

“Are you lonely?” Your voice cracks on the last word. “I mean, yeah, obviously. This COVID nightmare fucking sucks.” 

That laugh, rich as a cup of double Americano, washed over you. You felt yourself relax a little as you focused on his voice. “I am lonely. But I’m glad I’m able to help people.” 

“With orgasms.” You giggled before downing the rest of wine in your glass. Liquid courage would help. 

“I am pretty good at that.” 

You hummed in approval as you got out of bed and padded to the kitchen to refill your glass. Dean asked you about your favorite drinks, both laughing over your shared hate of Jager. When you got back to your room you set the full wine glass on the nightstand. 

“Lemme ask you this, Rose. When was the last time you had sex with someone?” 

You were about to tell him that was personal but then you remembered who you were talking to. “It had been a little while before this all happened, so I guess a year-ish?” 

“Hmmmm, me too.” There was the sound of liquor pouring and then a creak of a chair, like Dean was sitting back too. “I really wish we could just go to bars again. Open decks and live music and I could just meet a beautiful girl and just…”

“Fuck like the old days?” You smiled. 

“Yeah. Like the old days.” You heard him pause and took a sip of your wine, imagining the owner of such a deep voice tasting expensive whiskey made of smoke and cinnamon. He hummed before continuing, causing you to bite down on your lower lip. “There’s always that tease, you know the whole meet eyes across a bar, get the courage up to buy that first round, flirt until you’re both sure that the other is fuckable.”

You were drawn in, already excited as the stranger continued. “Then that first kiss, so good. We’d sneak outside to the side of the building and just kiss, gentle at first until I’ve got you pressed up against the brick siding and we’re kinda hidden from the bar lights and you’re begging for more so sweet and it’s clear the making out needs to go somewhere else more...comfortable.” 

“Yeah,” you breathed, listening to the tale this erotic magician was weaving just for you. 

“I’ll want to touch you in the Uber on the way back to my place. I’ll want to. So bad.” 

“I’d let you.”

“Yeah? Gonna let me touch you, sweetheart?” 

“Yeah.” You looked down at your t-shirt and panties. With a shrug you whipped the shirt over your head, not carrying if Dean could hear you undressing so quickly.

“Where do you want me to touch you?” His tone was much more serious, but there was a part of you that could imagine he was smirking as well. 

“Uh, my breasts.” 

“Hmmmm. I will. But first I want to kiss your neck, pull your hair a little.” He hummed in agreement as he heard you groan. “Then I’m gonna run my tongue from that hollow in your throat, all the way to your nipples. Wanna tease you, lick and suck on that left tit first. Want me to bite you a little?” 

“Yes,” you gaspd, your fingers following his path as best they could. You listened as he narrated the ways he’d tease, all made so much hotter by the deep drawl in your ear. 

“You sound so amazing with all those little moans. I’d kill to be there watching you. Are you touching yourself?” 

“Yes.” You nodded as you kneaded your breasts, wishing it was his hands instead. “Tell me what to do, Dean.” 

He groaned in agreement. You sobered for a moment when you heard clothes moving on the other end of the line. 

“Are you getting undressed?” 

“That okay with you?”

“Please,” you giggled, feeling strangely flattered. 

“Alright sweetheart, first I want you to spread your legs. No panties?”

“Uh huh,” you agreed. Your fingers slid through your folds, spreading the wetness his voice had already coaxed from you. 

“Did I tell you that you could touch your pussy?” 

You moved your offending hand to your breast. “No.” 

“Fuck, sweetheart. I wish I was there to see you. You wanna come already?”

“Please,” you whined. “I know you’d feel so amazing inside me.” 

“Oh fuck,” Dean choked. “Wanna touch you but I really want to taste you.”

“Yes. Please,” you gasped. He was going to ruin you forever with his own desperate tone. 

“Touch yourself. Slide two fingers inside, wanna hear it when you find that sweet spot. You must be so hot and wet by now. I wanna slide my tongue inside you, taste so sweet, sweet as sugar.”

“Yeah,” you whined, finally putting the phone down on the bed and pressing the speakerphone button. When he spoke, his instructions worked you up to three fingers. His voice was the only thing in your lonely world. If you kept your eyes closed it was like he was really there.

“You know what I want more than anything?” That voice, it was like heaven. 

“What?” you whined. 

“I want your little clit in my mouth. Wanna suck on it and lick it, play with you until you’re so sensitive you wanna push me away.” His exhale at your whine of need was almost too much. “I bet you like a little pain, maybe spank that cunt a couple times. Not a lot, just a little. Right sweetheart?”

“More,” you demanded. 

“Bossy girl, ya only get away with that on the phone though. Fuck. Put those three fingers in your mouth and taste yourself...good girl. Missin’ ‘em inside ya, aren’t ya?” 

You suddenly realized that the longer the conversation went on, the more and more of the stranger’s Texan accent was showing itself. Must’ve meant he was feeling it too which made your pussy clench greedily.

“How big are you?” you asked, fingers sliding between your folds. Somehow you knew he’d know whatever you did next. 

This time he hummed, so deep it was like he was marinating in the groan that followed. “Eight and a half. Can you take me?” 

“Fuck,” was all you could respond, your eyelashes fluttering as you imagined his perfect dick. You didn’t even know if it was possible to take eight and a half inches but for this guy you’d try anything. 

“God, sweetheart. I’d love to be buried inside you, so hot like you are right now. Bet you’d feel so tight around me.” 

“Oh god.” Your fingers moved faster and you started to feel that build inside you, a trembling rush that wasn’t going to wait much longer. “Yes, yes.” 

“C’mon, sweetheart. I can hear those sweet sounds you’re makin’, I know you’re comin’.”

You moaned in agreement, listening to him spill some more custom filth. At the hitch in his breath you realized he was close to, and that was just too much. 

“Come for me. Wanna hear you come for me right now.”’

“Oh fuck!” you shouted, your back arching and hips grinding down into the mattress. As the orgasm exploded throughout your body, your entire core convulsed with the power of it, electricity tingling down to your toes and out through your arms. You pressed your fingers hard against your clit and as you came a shattering second time you heard his loud groan over the speaker, surely signaling that your phone sex friend had come too. 

For a minute you panted, staring at the ceiling as you listened to him breathe. 

“You alright?” he asked.

“Better than.” You smiled. “You’re worth every penny.” 

He chuckled and then cleared his throat. “I know you have no reason to believe me but I don’t usually...participate. But I guess, well it was nice to meet you tonight.” 

You didn’t even try to hide your giggle. “Nice to meet you too. Maybe I can call again someday.” 

“I’ll be here, darlin’. Good night Rose.” 

You pressed the red button and closed your eyes, falling asleep and dreaming of Texan cowboys buying you umbrella-ed cocktails in outdoor bars. 

About three agonizing weeks later you called the hotline again but were extremely disappointed to find that Dean wasn’t available anymore. A part of you felt rejected, which was just stupid. It had been some harmless experimentation and certainly a good memory to get off to forever. Besides, he was probably ugly. But that still didn't stop you from playing that fantasy over and over in your head. 

Life got back to the new normal of masks, staggered schedules, and very small group outings. But your world started to reopen and a couple months later, you asked your best friends to go out with you on Saturday night. It was time to get laid again. And even though you couldn’t shake the crush you had on some secret late night stranger, it was time to get back out there. 

The Bungalow had reopened, so you sat with your friends on the outdoor deck, drinking Jameson and listening to everyone catch up about everything and nothing that had happened during isolation. You cheered when you heard the first warm up tunes of a live band. Throughout the set you enjoyed the soulful indie rock, smiling out at the summer night sky full of stars. This had been exactly what you’d been missing. 

“I’m gonna go get more drinks!” You hopped off your barstool, tallying who wanted what from the bar. You leaned your right side against the bartop while you waited, scanning the room of other patrons enjoying their freedom.

You were just thinking that it was good to be back when your eyes met green ones so beautiful that a rush of adrenaline made you look away. After a few seconds you looked back but the gorgeous guy was gone. The bartender set your drinks on the top but before you could lift them you heard a voice you’d never forget. 

“I was going to offer to buy you a drink but it looks like you’re set for a while.” 

You looked up slowly, finding the green-eyed band singer. He blushed a little, scratching at the back of his neck, and you realized you were staring. 

“Dean?”

His eyes widened in fear. Your heart was racing so you gathered every little bit of courage you had. 

“Rose. That...I said I was Rose. When you talked to me about going to a bar and being picked up and we...I can’t believe this. I thought of this bar that night.” 

His eyes widened even more, almost comically so, before he nodded. “Me too.” 

You offered your hand to him. “I’m Y/N.” 

“Jensen,” he replied, smiling as you took in this new information.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jensen.” 

You stared up at him, frozen in place as you tried to comprehend that this guy, literally the hottest guy you’d ever seen, was the phone sex operator that had gotten you off that unforgetable night. 

“So I’ve got another set in twenty minutes.” He gestured towards the small stage. “But maybe after we can go get something to eat or -” 

He was interrupted as you grabbed his collar and pulled him down, your lips meeting his as you leaned up on your toes. People brushed past you, laughter and the crack of a pool cue and chorus of an 80’s jukebox all fading in the background as he wrapped his arms around you and kissed you back. When you relaxed against him Jensen kissed you so hard that you whimpered, causing him to pull back. 

“You only have twenty minutes?” you asked, breathless as you came up with an idea. 

He nodded and you grabbed his hand, dragging him towards the front door. 

“Where we goin’?” He laughed, waving at your friends who were calling after you. 

“We’re making out. Cuz we can do that now.” You were both smiling when he pressed you against the red brick siding outside, his kisses better than any you’d imagined. "Fuck. It's good to be back." 

He was a little late for his set but by the end of the night you were pretty sure you were ruined forever by your new, hopefully permanent, hookup. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love feedback and kudos!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
